


Two Faced

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blue helps the dark sanses, Blue is a spy, Bone Breaking, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, balance, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Blueberry; the cheerful, helpful, adorable Sans. A Light Sans.Bluescreen; the merciless, heartless, ruthless destroyer. A Dark Sans.It's hard to imagine both of them being the same person. But the truth, is scarier than fiction.





	Two Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this- sorry I forgot the name, you know who you are, and apologises for taking so long to edit this! Internet is wonky. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! We worked hard to make this concept work so I hope it goes well!
> 
> Link to the challenge: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025753/chapters/37403741#workskin

Ink jumped through a portal and could only stare in shock as the AU was destroyed.

A large Gaster Blaster with sharp teeth and black smokey eyes shot out a bright white blast at a building, making it crumble and crush a lot of monsters into dust.

The figure spots Ink and narrows his eyes. He opens the portal and jumps through, glaring at Ink with star black eyes that burned with hatred.

Ink flinched, those black eye lights seating themselves into his mind. He stood there, frozen for a few seconds before he quickly moved and started helping.

Who was that?!

\----

"We have to catch Bluescreen!" Ink announced loudly, frowning deeply.

Murmurs of agreement sounded out amongst the Sanses.

"Well what do we do?"

"Do what?! Bluescreen is dangerous!"

"First of, what do we know?"

"We know absolutely nothing of him." Dream explained with a scoff.

Blueberry frowns worriedly at them. Concern shining in his bright blue star eyes. "There must be something we know!"

"well, he's a dark sans for one." Comic replied with a frown. He knew nothing more about Bluescreen.

"Well that's one." Blueberry says before smiling hopefully. "What else! There has to be something! Maybe how he attacks?"

"I only ever saw one of his gasterblasters. He's gone before we can even see him." Ink huffed.

"So....he's fast." Blueberry says, trying to be helpful. "If he can run before you see him it means he's at least as fast as....Error? Or you yourself Ink."

Ink frowned but nodded.

"Yeah. Bad thing is, we don't know what he looks like, if he even is a male and he could be anywhere." He explained with a frown.

Blueberry sighs softly and nods. "But we have to try something!" he says with determination. "We can't let him destroy everything!"

Comic sighed.

"what should we do? set up cameras everywhere?" He asked sarcastically.

"That could work." G said with a shrug. "Set up some cameras and maybe we'll catch a glimpse of what or who we're dealing with. Gather information."

Comic sighed. Of course they'd think that was a good idea.

"I doubt we can do it." Red says factually. "There's too many AUs. We don't have the material or time to place it in every AU."

Comic nodded in agreement. Exactly his point.

Ink sighed quietly.

"Well...." Outer says softly. "Maybe someone has seen Bluescreen?"

"And who would that person be?" Reaper asked sarcastically. "No one has seen him."

"Maybe not by a Sans." Outer says.

"We should ask around." Dream agreed. "See if anyone knows something."

"Probably best if we go to the AUs that have been attacked." Blueberry says factually. "The ones Ink managed to save."

"Sounds good." Ink agreed.

"Then it's settled!" Blueberry says with a bright smile. "I'll take StoryShift. That's one of the ones you managed to save right?"

Ink nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Blueberry smiles and nods. "I'll be heading off now! Bye everyone!"

Nearly everyone waved.

Blueberry smiles brightly at them before opening a portal and jumps through.

Ink frowned a small bit. How could Blueberry be this cheerful all the time?

"Meeting dismissed." He called out.

~~~

Blueberry woke up and sat up. He checks the time.

4:27am.

Stretch is always passed out by now.

Blueberry got out from his bed and made it. He opens a portal and jumps through, landing in Nightmare's hideout. The living room, specifically.

Killer looked up from his book.

"hi." He greeted when he saw that it was Blueberry.

Blueberry nods at Killer and looks around. He couldn't see the leader of the gang anywhere. "Where's Nightmare?"

"i really hope he's asleep but i could check his room." Killer offered.

Blueberry nods in understanding and spots his other clothes on the table. "Did you fix it for me?"

"yeah. i got error to fix them for you and he made you new ones too." Killer replied with a smile.

Blueberry grins at Killer and picks up the clothes. "Thank you."

He removes his battle body and replaces it with a grey long sleeved shirt. He ties a black bandana around his left arm. He changes his grey pants into black ones, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a long dark blue wavy scarf. He also puts on a belt that has a holster for a gun and a knife. A pocket for a few destructive bombs.

Blueberry looks at Killer. "Did you get my scythe? I'm planning on slaughtering another HorrorTale copy today and I need the distance."

"no problem." Killer replied with a grin.

"i'll go get it real quick." He responded. It was in one of the training rooms because he'd sharpened it a bit.

Blueberry nods and checks his sash- picking it up from the table- where he keeps all his throwing knives. "Can you ask the others for AUs they want to screw over?"

"sure." Killer replied. He walked to the training room and quickly got Blue's scythe.

"i sharpened it a bit by the way." He said as he handed the weapon over.

Blueberry smiles happily as he took the blade. "Thank you Killer. This will certainly cause some harm."

He swings a few times to test it before nodding in satisfaction.

Killer glanced over at their whiteboard where they had started to keep a ranking of the absolute worst AUs. It's a kind of hit list. Very useful when there's no specific AUs that needed to be killed off. 

"you might want to take a look at our ranking." He said.

Blueberry glances over and quickly memorized the top five AUs as he straps on his sash.

He nods at them. "They'll be gone tonight."

He closes his eyes for a moment before they snapped open, revealing two _black star eyes_. He smirks maliciously. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Killer smiled.

"thanks." He said happily.

Blueberry, now Bluescreen, smirked and opens a portal before jumping through. He carried destruction wheeler he goes and a deep hatred for Ink and Dream.

~~~

Razz stared at Blueberry. He is sure that it's Blueberry. But he's different. He was wearing the same clothing as Bluescreen. The ones described by the survivors. 

"You're... you're Bluescreen..." He stammered, staring at Blue shockedly.

Blueberry paused, a large scythe in his hand as he stands over a pile of dust that had once been Papyrus. Blueberry turns his skull to stare into Razz's eyes with black star eyes.

He smirks and turns around, unconcerned by all the dust on him as he waves his weapon in his hand. "Hello Razz. I'm sorry you had to see that. But rules are rules."

Razz stared at Blue, the small cinnamonroll.

"What are you doing, Blue?" He whispered fearfully.

Blueberry looks at Razz with a mock curious look before looking down at his dusty scythe. He flicks his black eyes to Razz before grinning maliciously. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Razz took a startled step back.

"Why are you destroying everything?!" He asked, an edge of panic in his voice.

Blueberry hums mockingly and pretends to think. "Because I can?"

He grins at Razz as he spins his weapon in his hand. "And because it needs to be done."

Razz glared at Blue, summoning a gasterblaster. Blue needed to be stopped.

"Oh Razz..." Blueberry grins at Razz as he purrs softly. His eyes flamed up black for a moment and a larger, much more dangerous looking blaster materialized above Blue and destroys Razz's blaster. "Poor Razz..."

Blueberry summons two more blasters which points at Razz as he grins widely with malice. "You will never understand. Besides, while you're strong, your LV will never match up to destroying an AU every day for **years**!"

Razz stared at Blue fearfully before shaking his head a bit. He quickly ran towards Blue, summoning a bone.

Blueberry raises his hand and directed the blasters to shoot at Razz. A white hot beam shoots at the running skeleton, intending to **KILL**.

Razz gasped and dodged quickly, shivering a bit at the violent intent.

Blueberry/Bluescreen grins and raises his scythe, running towards Razz with the speed only made for Ink or the dark Sanses. He swings the scythe at Razz with a 'whoosh'.

Razz barely managed to dodge the swing. Blue was insanely fast. He'd never been that fast in any sparring match he'd watched.

"Surprised?" Blueberry purred with a grin before standing up straight. "You always underestimate me. 'Oh Blueberry is such a cinnamon bun!' 'Blueberry is so adorable!' 'Blueberry is so nice and sweet!'" he mocked.

"But this makes being _Bluescreen_ so much easier!" Blueberry runs towards Razz with a sparkle in his black eyes, his weapon held high to strike.

Razz flinched. It made sense. He had never even suspected Blueberry. He tried to block the hit, a stupid thing to do.

"And much more fun." Blueberry purred with a wide grin before he spins around and slices Razz's arm.

Razz cried out in pain, dropping his bone to clutch his wound.

Blueberry kicks Razz down and pins him down by putting his foot on top of Razz's chest. He points the scythe to Razz's neck with a grin.

"How does it feel to lose for once, _Commander_?" Blueberry purred with a grin.

Razz grunted in pain. He stared up at Blue defiantly but his eye lights were hazy with pain.

Blueberry leans down with a joyful look, face soft but manic. Grin wide but not insane.

He gently pushes Razz's upwards with the blade. "Oh if only...." he wonders softly and trails the tip of the blade up Razz's cheek.

Razz winced.

"Why are you doing this?!" Razz asked, sounding scared.

Blueberry hums softly, thinking about it. "Well, you're not going to live long to tell anyone anyway."

He grins and pulls the blade away but still close enough to hurt Razz. "First off. Screw Ink." he says softly yet angrily.

Razz shivered but he was extremely confused.

"You're Ink's friend!" He argued.

"Once." Blueberry corrected firmly yet angrily. "Our friendship went down the drain when he made everyone lock me away in my AU for _4 years_ thinking I had Stockholm Syndrome. Just for being friends with Error."

Razz glared at Blue.

"You clearly went insane!!" He shouted.

Blueberry frowns in irritation and slaps Razz hard enough to crack the bone and make it bleed.

"Always so narrow minded." he says softly, looking down at Razz as if he didn't just slap him hard enough to see stars. "Can't handle the thought of the Dark Sanses having _some_ virtue to them."

Razz gasped in pain, seeing stars. He almost passed out, his eye lights dimming.

Blueberry gently grabs Razz's cheek and tilt him to look into his black eyes.

"I hate Ink." he says factually yet still softly, a low burning hatred in his tone yet still painfully hot. "I hate him so much. He hurts my _real_ friends. Did you know that Nightmare is a good caretaker? Or that Horror can cook? Or that Error can sew and create dolls and clothes? Now, how much lies did Ink tell already?"

Razz shook his head a bit, his skull pulsing in pain. What the fuck was Blueberry talking about?

"Shh....just listen. Don't think." Blueberry says and gently pats Razz's cheek with a grin. "Error destroys to make sure the multiverse doesn't get too crowded with AUs. If they touch, they collapse. If they collapse? Bye bye multiverse."

Razz stared at Blueberry. Just how crazy was he?!

Blueberry smiles at the look, bittersweet and knowing. "Hmm...I thought so. You were never good at being opened minded."

He raises his scythe to kill Razz. "Any last words before I kill you?"

"You're.. a sick freak." Razz forced out.

"That's what they all say." Blueberry says softly. "But everyone will see, we're right. And I hope you'll never have to see the day we _are_ right. Sad. We could have used you."

Blueberry looks down at Razz. "I don't want to. I'm actually quite fond of you. We could use you."

Razz glared at him.

Blueberry grinned when he has an idea. He gently rubs Razz's skull. "I bet Nightmare could use you."

Razz flinched. What the actual fuck?!

Blueberry grins and steps away before breaking both of Razz's legs easily.

Razz screamed in pain, thrashing and making it worse.

"Hold still." Blueberry says softly and calmly, gently holding Razz down by his legs to make sure he didn't thrash too much. "It'll just hurt more if you don't."

Razz shivered, tears in his eye sockets as he stared up at Blue.

"There we go. There we go." Blueberry says softly as he rubs Razz' skull slowly. He checks the breaks. "That's it. Simple breaks. Easy to fix."

Razz kept silent, trying not to start sobbing.

Blueberry straps his scythe to his back and gently picks Razz up, making sure not to aggravate his wounds more.

"Shh...." Blueberry hushed softly. "Shh.....don't worry. You'll understand. You'll understand why I'm doing this and you'll be glad I did this."

Razz let out a small sob and tried to struggle. He didn't want to touch that psychopath.

"Shh...." Blueberry hushed and made a portal. "You'll understand. You'll thank me. I know you will."

Blue jumps through the portal with Razz in his arms. He's sure he can convince Nightmare to let Razz join. If not, well one loss isn't a problem.

Razz shivered when he saw that portal. What was Blue going to do to him? Would he massacre him like his brother?

"You'll be fine." Blue issues as he lands in the hideout. He grins down at Razz. "Well, unless you try something. Then pray that I'll be the one to end your life."

Razz winced. He tried to twist out of Blue's hold, only succeeding in hurting himself further. He whimpered quietly.

"Don't worry." Blue says softly as he walks towards a room. "They're quite merciful once you get to know them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some love for us down below!


End file.
